


Impossible

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love, I did

Dean Winchester had never been a relationship kind of guy. He just wasn’t suited for it. See, relationships require stability, and being a hunter didn’t provide any. Anyway, it wasn’t like he had been provided with any good role models for how a relationship worked. Besides, he had seen how it devastated his Father when his Mom had died. Hell, he had endured it, and he promised himself a long time ago that he would never do that to a kid. No, Dean Winchester wasn’t good at relationships. He gave too much too quickly, or he gave nothing at all. He much preferred the nothing. It was simple that way. All this worked great, that is until he met you. 

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot, I did

You had come into his life like a whirlwind. You had swooped in, five feet of red hot fury, and saved his ass from becoming one of those twilight assholes. And he had felt it then. The little monster that popped up from time to time over the years saying, ”Hey, be careful, you could fall for this one.” He ignored it, of course. Shoved it down and drowned it in whiskey. But then you showed up at his door in a huge t shirt and nothing else talking about a one time thing and we can forget it in the morning. You smiled at him then, and what else was he supposed to do? He ignored the little monster’s pleas for him to stop all night. In the morning, you were curled into his side looking so peaceful and he had known then that he was done for.

And now  
When all is done, there is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won, you can go ahead and tell them

You had come to the bunker a few months after that. Dean had told you where it was, had said to come if you ever needed help. Dean knew it was more than that, but he didn’t let himself acknowledge that. You showed up with wild eyes and a broken leg, and told them about a shifter a few miles away. Dean had insisted you stay with them while you recovered. You were hesitant, but Sam had taken one look at his brother and backed him up. Dean had come to check on you one night, and had ended up tangled up in you again. When morning came, you both began your explanations. “Oh, we were just tired.” “It’ll be one time.” “One more time.” The two of you went on like that for months. Having great sex, waking up to make it all go away. Until, one night, Dean heard it. The quiet whisper you thought would fall on sleeping ears. “I love you…” Dean hadn’t known what to say. Should he tell you to leave? Should he ignore it? Oh how both of those broke him a little bit more to think about. Should he tell you the same thing? It was obvious now. He knew he loved you. You could have told him to run through fire and he would have. With no hesitation. The next morning, he whispered it into your ear while you were making coffee. Your movements faltered a little, but you gave no other sign you had heard him. Until after breakfast when you had run into his room and thrown your arms around him. You were practically bouncing you were so happy. Dean wanted to keep you that way forever. Your leg had been better for the better part of two years now, and you were still here. Making breakfast and cleaning and no one talked about you leaving. Until you did.

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the rooftops  
Write it on the skyline  
All we had is gone now

You’d been gone for three months. Three long tortuous months. “I’m not made for relationships, Dean. I’ll only hurt you in the end. I do love you.” Those were your last words to him. You stumbled out of the bunker without even looking back. Sam was worried. Dean could see it all over his face. Dean didn’t blame him really. When you left, Dean had locked himself in his room and gotten so drunk he couldn’t feel his limbs. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get the feeling of your lips out of his mind.

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible  
Impossible

Dean hadn’t seen it coming. He had been about to kill the first demon, when another one came tumbling right into him. After killing the guards, Sam had run in just in time to watch Dean get knocked to the ground. Before Sam had a chance to do anything he was thrown against the wall. Dean was already bleeding all over the floor, and all Sam could do was watch. The demon’s were so pleased with themselves for trapping both Winchesters, they never heard her coming. Y/N had her blade through one's neck before the other even turned around.

“Oh, was that your friend? Oops.”

The demon said nothing, but it’s glare was malicious. It held eye contact as it threw Dean across the room.

“Was that your friend? Oops.”

Y/N only faltered for a minute, then she was throwing punches even the demon couldn’t deflect. It lost it’s hold on Sam, and he ran to help her, but the demon was already dead.

“Cas, it’s Dean. Get over here!” Sam yelled.

“Dean!” Y/N was crouching next to him. She had her flannel tied around his side where he had been stabbed. “Come on Dean, you’re gonna be fine. Just keep your eyes open.”

“Cas!”

Dean wasn’t speaking, but he was holding her hand.

“I love you…” He breathed out.

“Dean don’t you dare start saying your goodbyes now. I love you too. I’m so sorry I left. Please if you just stay awake I’ll explain it all to you.”

His eyes started to close again.

“CAS!”

“Don’t even think of dying on me. Dean.” she pleaded, with all the desperation in the world. “Please…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
